The genes which control nitrogen fixation in Klebsiella pneumoniae have been mapped on chromosomal DNA using DNA restriction enzyme analysis and hybridization techniques. This map enables us to identify specific DNA fragments carrying nif genes which can be used to study the regulation of expression of nif genes in Klebsiella pneumoniae and other bacterial species at the molecular level.